5 Secretos sobre Jim
by Vizans
Summary: Por que todos tenemos secretos, pero dentro de una nave espacial es difícil esconderlos de aquellos que te rodean.
1. Chapter 1

Fly me to the Moon

Tres operaciones, dos recomposiciones óseas, seis tratamientos alérgicos y cuatro vacunas preventivas. Esa había sido la lista de incidentes que el doctor McCoy había tenido que tratar a lo largo del día, pero la sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro a lo largo de las horas de trabajo. El día anterior habría creído que era imposible que su humor pudiese recuperarse en mucho tiempo: iba a ser el día del padre y su ex esposa no había respondido a su súplica para ver a Jonna. Inconscientemente su carácter se agrió hasta límites peligrosos que le hicieron apuñalar el cuello de Jim con una hipo cuando sus análisis demostraron un leve descenso de vitaminas.

–_Pero Bones, yo te traía un regalo– gimió Jim frotándose con fuerza el lugar en el que su piel había sido atravesada._

–_Vete, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Y no te saltes las malditas comidas._

–_¿Estás seguro que quieres que me vaya?– le preguntó Jim caminando hacia la puerta con una peculiar sonrisa._

–_Sí, seguro. Vete, ya._

–_Tal vez…– Jim puso su mejor cara de inocencia–… si te enseño la sorpresa…_

–_¡Oh Jim! a la mierda._

_El médico se dio media vuelta. Estaba a medio camino de su despacho cuando la voz de Jim a su espalda le hizo detenerse._

–_Booones._

_La forma en la que su amigo entonó su nombre le hizo enfadar aún más. Se giró para verter una sarta de improperios sobre Jim, pero toda su sangre se congelo: Jim le sonreía mientras sostenía a una niña de cabellos oscuros y grandes ojos castaños de las manos._

–_¡Papá!_

_La niña salió corriendo hacia Bones que tan sólo atinó a agacharse para tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla con fuerza._

–_Jojo…– el médico enterró el rostro en el cabello de su hija–. Cuanto me alegro de que hayas podido venir._

–_Y yo, tío Jim habló con mamá y la convenció. Me dijo que era una sorpresa para ti._

–_Una gran sorpresa– admitió el hombre besando a su hija antes de mirar hacia Jim._

_Pero el rubio se había alejado y observaba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta._

–_Feliz día del padre, Bones._

Después del reencuentro, Jim se había ido dejando a padre e hija disfrutando de su mutua presencia. La presencia de la niña había sido anunciada por el capitán, a espaldas de McCoy, y toda la tripulación del puente sabía ya de la llegada de la pequeña por lo que no se sorprendieron cuando esta apareció en el comedor, e incluso se turnaron para acompañarla cuando el doctor tenía que acudir a la enfermería. Ahora que su turno terminaba, Uhura le había dicho que Joanna estaba en una de las salas de recreo acompañada por Sulu y Jim.

A medida que se acercaba a la sala que Uhura le había indicado la música se iba haciendo más fuerte. McCoy tardó un instante en reconocerla: "Fly me to the moon" una canción muy antigua de Frank Sinatra. Al entrar en la sala de recreo McCoy se encontró con una escena que jamás habría imaginado: al son de la canción de Sinatra, Jim bailaba con Joanna, a la que había cogido en su cuello y mecía en cada uno de sus pasos. McCoy hubiera esperado que los movimientos del rubio fuesen torpes y descoordinados, pero para su sorpresa Jim bailaba con gracia, de una forma realmente elegante.

–No sabía que el capitán bailase. ¿Dónde aprendió?– preguntó Sulu acercándose hasta el doctor.

–Ni idea– musitó McCoy–. Es la primera vez que le veo bailar.

Las risas de Joanna llenaron la sala. Para Bones no había sonido más bello. La canción terminó y Jim devolvió a la niña al suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando repararon en la presencia de Bones.

–Hola papá– dijo la niña abrazándose a su pierna–. La señorita Uhura me ha enseñado a trenzar mi pelo cómo si fuese una espiga, y tío Jim me ha enseñado a bailar.

–¿En serio?– le preguntó el médico pareciendo fascinado ante semejantes logros.

–Sí, es muy buen bailarín.

–Y si lo dice una señorita ha de ser así– apostilló Jim–. ¿Vamos a cenar?

–¡Sí! ¡Quiero puré con carne!– exclamó Joanna emocionada mientras echaba a correr hacia el turboascensor seguida por Sulu.

–Vamos– le dijo McCoy a Jim–. Sí la perdemos de vista más de diez segundos echará a correr en cualquier dirección en busca de comida.

Jim rió.

–Hablas cómo si fuese una peligrosa máquina de devorar.

–Lo es, los niños cuando crecen tienden a tener un apetito atroz. Por cierto, ¿desde cuando sabes tú bailar?

–Hace unos años.

–¿Y por qué?

–Es útil.

–¿Útil?

–Sí, ya sabes: puedo sacar beneficio: en un baile de gala, en una misión diplomática con celebración, una romántica noche… ya sabes– le guiñó un ojo a su amigo–. El resto es información clasificada, pero creo que ya puedes imaginar cómo suelen acabar los bailes.

McCoy le miró perplejo antes de soltar un bufido.

–Eres incorregible.

–Es parte de mi encanto.

–Ya, pues con ese encanto no te acerques a mi hija. Quiero que siga siendo tierna e inocente hasta que se case con cincuenta años.

–¿No te parece un poco prematuro dejarla ir de tu protección con cincuenta años?– se mofó Jim–. Yo que tú esperaría hasta los setenta.

–Si pudiera…

Jim palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

–Venga Bones, apurémonos o no quedará puré.

El capitán apretó el paso para alcanzar a Jonna y Sulu. Al sobrepasarle, McCoy pudo ver la pequeña marca morada, casi negra, que el hipospray había dejado sobre su piel y su estómago se encogió.

–¡Bones!– la voz de Jim le devolvió a la realidad–. ¡Que vamos a llegar tarde!– alzó a Joanna hacia el techo y esta rió–. ¡Y tenemos hambre!

Y McCoy se sorprendió una vez más de la desinteresada bondad de Jim y de que este supiese bailar.


	2. Chapter 2

Manzanas

Para nadie en el Enterprise era un secreto la extraña afición de su capitán por las manzanas rojas. A veces disfrutaba de su manjar en el comedor, otras en los pasillos de la nave, en el puente o, cómo en aquella ocasión, en la privacidad de sus habitaciones.

Estaba degustando un gran mordisco cuando llamaron a su puerta, le indicó al ordenador que abriese y Bones apareció.

–¿Jim?

–Pasa Bones.

Al adentrarse en los cuartos el médico encontró a su amigo sentado en el suelo de su habitación, la espalda recostada contra el sofá, un frutero lleno de manzanas rojas en su regazo, y una de las frutas en su mano. Dando un mordisco a la manzana sonrió.

–Has tardado.

–¿Sabías que iba a venir?

–Lo intuía– otro mordisco y la sonrisa de Jim se ensanchó–. Antes de graduarnos logré engañarte con relativa facilidad en estas fechas. Incluso el año pasado, ya a bordo del Enterprise, pude evitar la conversación pidiendo unos días libres. La densidad de misiones de este año me ha impedido posponer el encuentro un año más.

–Entonces sabes por qué he venido.

McCoy no lo había preguntado sino que lo afirmó.

–Vas a preguntarme por que en dos días no he comido fuera de mis habitaciones y por que mi replicador sólo saca fruta. Manzanas.

–Si sabías lo que iba a pasar, ¿por qué…?

–Hay cosas que no puedo evitar Bones– aunque seguía sonriendo, la voz de Jim estaba cargada de cansancio–. Al convertirte en el oficial médico de la nave muchos archivos clasificados cayeron en tus manos, entre ellos el mío. Siempre tuviste curiosidad por saber por que dos años de mi historial médico aparecen sellados, decías que seguramente en ellos estaba la explicación de por que mi sistema inmune es una mierda: Y tenías razón. Sé que los has leído y ya comprendes por que no puedo recordar a que horas he de comer: simplemente no soy capaz de sentir la sensación del hambre. Esa es mi secuela de Tarso IV.

–Lo vi, sí, al leer tu informe– admitió McCoy animado por el tono tranquilo de Jim–. No quise presionarte con ello.

–Te lo agradezco– le dijo sinceramente Jim dando vueltas a la manzana entre sus manos–. Tú, cómo médico, sabes mejor que nadie cómo se recupera un cuerpo de la desnutrición.

–Sí, y no es agradable.

–No, no lo es, y menos cuando lo único que queda de ti es piel y huesos. Tardé una semana entera en poder recuperar la consciencia, dos en lograr sentarme en la cama. Y casi un mes en poder ingerir algo sólido– giró la manzana entre sus manos–. Esto fue lo primero que pude comer sin vomitar. Aquel día, al poder notar el peso de la manzana en mi estómago, me sentí un poco más fuerte, más cerca de vencer a la muerte. Por eso, cada vez que consigo una victoria, me permito una manzana roja.

Terminó la fruta y dejó su corazón junto a media docena más, cuidadosamente colocados sobre un plato.

–Cuando se acerca la fecha del aniversario de la liberación de Tarso IV esto es lo único que puedo comer sin vomitar o sentir naúseas.

La mirada de Jim permanecía en el frutero que descansaba sobre su regazo. McCoy se puso en pie y se dejó caer a su lado.

–Maldita sea– musitó el médico tomando una de las manzanas y dándole un mordisco–. No me gustan las manzanas– antes de que Jim pudiera replicar McCoy pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Jim y lo acercó hacia él–. Pero no tienes por que hacer esto solo.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que el cuerpo de Jim se aflojase bajo el agarre de Bones, pero finalmente la resistencia del rubio se vino abajo, cerró los ojos y suspiró dejando su cabeza descansando contra el hombro del mayor.

–Gracias Bones.

–No me las des, Jim. Yo sólo cuido de lo que es mío y tú eres mi mejor amigo, parte de mi propia familia– escuchó cómo Jim tomaba aire de forma entrecortada, tratando de contener el llanto. De pronto él mismo se encontró luchando contra sus propias lágrimas–. Si quieres comer manzanas hoy: comeremos manzanas hasta agotar todas las que queden en la nave. Pero mañana desayunaremos un poco de avena, y comeremos un poco más de arroz, y puede que tal vez cenemos un filete. Y así seguiremos día tras día hasta que puedas comer las manzanas sólo cuando tú quieras.

Jim asintió y Bones apretó su abrazo.

* * *

Cómo a algunos no puedo responder vuestros mensajes directamente, os agradezco por aquí vuestros comentarios: Maga oscura y wyranah-ST2009; además de agradeceros a todos los que seguís este fic y "el inicio" vuestro seguimiento una vez más! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Vista cansada

–Uhura, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

La teniente detuvo sus pasos en el pasillo fuera de la enfermería y esperó hasta que el doctor la alcanzó.

–Claro Leonard.

–¿Puedes llevarle esto a Jim?– le dijo dándole una caja–. Son sus hipos personales para evitar un ataque de alergía mientras siguen las reparaciones de los conductos de ventilación, tiene que ponerse ya las primeras dosis. Preferiría que los tuviera cuando antes y ser yo quien se asegurase de que lo hace y no engaña a nadie para evitar las hipos, pero estoy ocupado con una fractura de tibia que debo llevar a quirófano y no puedo pasarme media hora dándole voces a nuestro capitán.

–No te preocupes– Uhura tomó la caja–. Estarán en su habitación en cinco minutos y él con las hipos puestas. Vuelve sin temor a tu trabajo.

–Te debo una. Recuerda: debe inyectarse primero la amarilla, luego la azul y luego la que lleva la etiqueta naranja. Puede que al terminar se sienta cansando, así que no te asustes si se queda dormido, y más ahora que ha salido de un turno doble– Uhura asintió con firmeza–. Gracias.

–No me las des, para mi esto es un pequeño placer perverso tras todas las tonterías que tengo debo soportar de él.

McCoy rió y se despidió de ella.

Tarareando una canción Uhura realizó el camino hasta las cubiertas dónde los oficiales tenían sus habitaciones y caminó hasta la zona en la que estaban las de Spock y Jim. Al llegar a la puerta de su capitán vio que estaba encendida la luz verde, y se adentró en los cuartos.

–Hola Jim, ¿puedo pasar?

–Adelante Uhura.

La voz llegó desde la habitación así que la teniente fue hacia allí encontrándose a Jim, con su ropa de dormir, tumbado en el sofá leyendo "Grandes Esperanzas" de Charles Dickens, y ocultando sus ojos tras unas gafas que nunca antes le había visto. Uhura desconocía la faceta lectora de su capitán.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– antes de que pudiese responderle Jim vio cómo la mujer agitaba la caja de hipos ante él y gimió–. Maldita sea.

–Sí, y tengo la fortuna de ser yo quien va a comprobar que tomas tus medicinas. Así que se un niño bueno y colabora.

Si bien Uhura esperaba una férrea resistencia por parte de su capitán se sorprendió gratamente al ver cómo este se sentaba en el sofá y abría la caja por cuenta propia.

–No sabía que usases gafas– le dijo siguiendo con atención los movimientos de sus manos que manejaban con facilidad las hipos.

–Tengo la vista cansada. Cuando paso mucho tiempo leyendo la vista empieza a fallarme y el dolor de cabeza aparece si no me pongo las gafas.

–¿Nunca has pensado en operarte?

–Sí, pero los oftalmólogos me advirtieron que tendría que someterme a revisiones periódicas de laser por que el problema reaparecería. Y pasarme la vida visitando voluntariamente a un médico es algo que no me entusiasma– dejó cargadas las inyecciones.

–La verdad es que es extraño– dijo Uhura–. Yo te he visto aguantar cuatro turnos seguidos en el puente y leer padds con facilidad sin llevar gafas– vio cómo una tímida sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Jim–. ¿Cuánto tiempo has de estar leyendo para tener que usar gafas?

–Digamos que un poco más.

–Pero eso… ¡eso significa que llevas más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir!

–A veces pasa. Los turnos en el puente pueden ser difíciles y el papeleo tedioso. Si juntamos ambos factores y lo unimos a demasiada adrenalina…

–Entonces no es que tengas la vista cansada, es que eres masoquista, capitán.

–Cuando usas ese tono imperativo me das miedo– dijo Jim haciendo un mohín.

–Cállate ya y toma tus medicamentos.

Jim musitó algo acerca de la absurda cantidad de monodosis justo antes de descargar tres pinchazos en su cuello, en el mismo orden que McCoy le había advertido a Uhura que debía hacerlo. Se deshizo de las cargas vacías tirándolas a la papelera de reciclaje, guardó el hipo y cerró la caja antes de bostezar.

–Dámela– dijo Uhura tomando la caja–. ¿Dónde va guardada?

–En el primer cajón de mi mesita– dijo Jim extrañado ante la repentina colaboración de la mujer que le dirigió una peligrosa mirada.

–Cómo te levantes del sofá te patearé el culo hasta llevarte a la enfermería para que el doctor McCoy te haga dormir.

Haciendo un saludo militar Jim asintió.

–Sí señora.

Uhura fue hasta la mesita y dejó la caja dentro del primer cajón, en el que había otros medicamentos que reconoció cómo de primera necesidad para su capitán pues McCoy había instruido personalmente a todos aquellos que acompañaban a Jim a las misiones para enseñarles a manejar las dolencias más comunes de su capitán y su rebelde sistema inmune.

Cerró el cajón y se volvió hacia su capitán dispuesta a amonestarle por su falta de sueño, pero la imagen que se encontró le ablandó el corazón: Jim se había quedado dormido recostado sobre el brazo del sofá, aún con las gafas puestas, y con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Con cuidado, puso las piernas del hombre sobre el sofá, tomó una manta de regulación de la flota que descansaba a los pies de la cama y le cubrió con ella. Le quitó las gafas y, en un impulso, acarició sus cabellos rubios olvidándose de que él era un capitán de la flota estelar y no un muchacho demasiado agotado cómo para poder llegar a su cama.

Dejó las gafas en la mesita y salió de la habitación bloqueando la puerta para que nadie molestase el descanso de su joven capitán.


	4. Chapter 4

Humilde granjero de Iowa

–¿En qué estás trabajando?

Esa había sido la primera pregunta que Kirk había hecho a Sulu cuando ambos se encontraron en los laboratorios. Todos en la nave sabían que el piloto acostumbraba a pasar sus ratos libres en el laboratorio de botánica, pero lo que no era de dominio público era que Jim era otro asiduo a la zona. En los últimos tiempos, entre misión y misión, Jim bajaba hasta los laboratorios y conversaba con Sulu acerca de sus experimentos. La mayoría entusiasmaban al joven capitán, especialmente todos aquellos que tenían una relación directa con la bio agricultura.

Al principio Sulu era el que hablaba y Jim el que escuchaba, pero con el tiempo Jim fue cogiendo confianza y comenzó a añadir algún que otro comentario a las explicaciones de Sulu, así cómo a plantear preguntas que dejaban al espadachín inmerso en profundas cavilaciones.

Ese día Sulu le explicó el inicio de un amplio proyecto que el departamento de botánica iba a poner en funcionamiento para tratar de hacer unos cultivos de arroz resistentes a la sequía. Un breve comentario de Jim, sumamente complejo, hizo que Sulu le mirase.

–Capitán, hasta ahora he mantenido al margen mi curiosidad pero me veo obligado a preguntarle, ¿cómo sabe usted tanto acerca de ingeniería agrícola?

–Antes de entrar en la flota tenía que entretenerme en algo– replicó Jim encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Y fue en esto?

–No en vano soy un humilde granjero de Iowa– rió el rubio–. Y si no pregúntale a Uhura.

Sulu jamás lo hubiera admitido, pero en cuanto terminó su labor en el laboratorio, y tras despedirse de Jim quedando ambos para ir a entrenar al día siguiente, Sulu fue corriendo en busca de Uhura a la que encontró en sus habitaciones.

–¿Qué sabes del pasado académico de Jim?

–¿Qué es un idiota?– replicó Uhura alzando una ceja.

–Deberías dejar de hacer eso, te pareces demasiado a tu novio.

La mujer resopló.

–¿Por qué me preguntas sobre Kirk?

–Hoy le pregunté que a que se dedicaba para tener tantos conocimientos botánicos, y su respuesta fue que él era un humilde granjero de Iowa, que tú podías corroborarlo.

–La verdad es que conocí a Jim en Iowa pero más que humilde parecía un paleto.

El hombre alzó un padd y señaló una parte de un informe.

–He estado mirando sus registros y en su ficha pública de admisión en la academia no figura formación previa.

Uhura tomó el padd.

–No puede ser– intentó un par de nuevas búsquedas antes de bufar–. Sólo conozco a alguien capaz de saber que está pasando aquí.

Un desaliñado Chekov, aún en pijama, les abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Sulu y Uhura habían ido en post del joven prodigio para amablemente, y amenazándole si se negaba, entrar en la base del sistema de la flota y sacar los archivos de la hoja académica de Kirk.

–Hasir isto va in contra di los dirichos dil kepitan Kurk– repitió el ruso sentado en una apartada mesa del comedor en la que Sulu y Uhura le habían obligado a ocupar, padd en mano.

–Nadie lo sabrá nunca– insistió Uhura–. Venga, entra y dinos que está pasando.

Uhura y Sulu miraban con atención los movimientos que Chekov ejecutaba con sus manos sobre el padd. El muchacho frunció el ceño.

–Los archivios previos dil kepitan figurian in blanco.

–¿Eso es que han sido borrados?– preguntó Uhura.

–O tal vez que no los ha querido completar– dijo Sulu–. Pavel, ¿no puedes rastrear sus registros académicos previos? Tal vez tirando de esa pista lleguemos a saber si en verdad nos está tomando el pelo.

–Da– Chekov tecleó con rapidez sobre el padd–. Sigun esto James T. Kurk cursio sus estudios obliguiatorios en Iowa pero isto no puide ser.

–¿El qué?– preguntó Uhura mirando la cara de desconcierto del muchacho.

–Isto dice qui il kepitan se graduó con doce añios.

–¿Qué? Trae aquí– le pidió Sulu–. No puede ser.

Los tres comprobaron la veracidad de la información y continuaron leyendo.

–Sus archivos están en blanco hasta los catorce años– musitó Uhura avanzando en los párrafos–. A esa edad… ¿¡Entró en la universidad de matemáticas!?

–Se licenció a los dieciocho, año y medio después de iniciar también sus estudios en física– continuó Sulu–. A los veinte se licenció en física y se doctoró un año más tarde en astrofísica teórica.

–¡Il kepitan is un ginio!– exclamó Chekov señalándoles un párrafo–. ¡Íl ha disarrollado il priograma di riginiración di cristiales di dilitio! Is uno di los grandes aviances qui si instaliaron in lias naves di la difiración hace dos añios.

–Esos registros están sin actualizar. Hace dos meses terminé mi tesis sobre composición warp.

Los tres se quedaron congelados. Lentamente se voltearon para encontrarse con su capitán. Este permanecía apoyado contra una de las mesas del buffet, bebiendo una humeante taza de café.

–Capitán, nosotros sólo teníamos curiosidad.

–Ya veo.

El siempre risueño Kirk mantenía ahora una regia expresión a través de la cual Uhura no podía leer emoción alguna y mucho menos calibrar el enfado de su capitán.

–Señor, yo… Fui a ver a Uhura para preguntarle por su pasado académico, luego convencimos a Pavel para que se uniese a nuestra búsqueda. Me siento tremendamente avergonzado– dijo Sulu.

–Pues no lo hagas– le dijo Kirk–. Eso sí, la próxima vez pregúntame directamente si mi explicación de granjero de Iowa no te convence.

–Consideraremos justo cualquier castigo– siguió diciendo Uhura–. Pero quiero que conste que Pavel se negó a ayudarnos hasta que le amenazamos.

–¿Cuál fue la amenaza?– quiso saber Jim dando otro sorbo a su café.

–Alisarle el pelo– reconoció Sulu enrojeciendo–. De forma permanente.

Las carcajadas de Jim resonaron por todo el comedor haciendo que los únicos ocupantes, situados en el otro extremo, les mirasen con interés.

–Me hubiera gustado verlo– admitió Jim–. Pero no habrá castigo: yo habría hecho lo mismo que vosotros.

–¿Qué?

–Sí Sulu, si mis informes académicos están visibles es por que no me molesta que sean consultados– pasó a su lado para ir hacia la puerta, pero les miró una última vez y les guiñó un ojo–. Lo que no quiero que se sepa ya no está en la red.

Sin más, Jim prosiguió su camino silbando una alegre canción cuya letra relataba las hazañas de un granjero.


	5. Chapter 5

Recuerdos

El día había sido tranquilo, Bones lo había podido comprobar desde su puesto en el puente: todos trabajaban de forma armoniosa bajo el sereno mando de Jim que dirigía cada una de las acciones. El capitán, a diferencia de otros días, no irrumpió en las conversaciones de forma estruendosa sino que permaneció atento con una agradable sonrisa en sus labios. Su voz fue suave en todo momento, incluso cuando Scotty informó de que tenía intención de patear el culo de aquel que había invertido la polaridad de una de sus placas de dilito.

Todos rieron ante la ira del ingeniero, todos prosiguieron su rutina. Pero McCoy no podía. Había convivido demasiado tiempo con Jim cómo para no ver que detrás de la tranquila máscara que había adoptado ese día: Jim esta sufriendo.

Para desgracia de Bones el turno alfa terminó y, antes de que pudiera retenerlo, Jim se perdió en el turboascensor opuesto. Se maldijo mentalmente y comenzó su silenciosa búsqueda por toda la nave tratando de revisar cada lugar, dentro de la Enterprise, que Jim pudiera frecuentar. Pero el capitán parecía haberse esfumado, incluso Scotty se mostró contrariado cuando nadie en ingeniería pudo dar con él.

Frustrado, Bones regresó a su habitación sabedor de que el rubio no sería encontrado hasta que él quisiese. Aquella idea le encogió el corazón. El médico era consciente de que su mejor amigo estaba portando la peor de las heridas: una que le atravesaba el corazón y se hundía hasta su mismísima alma.

–Luces veinte por ciento– dijo entrando en sus cuartos.

Deshaciéndose de su uniforme se puso la ropa de dormir y fue hacia su cama. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al ver la figura acurrucada en el colchón, cerca de la pared. Bones se metió en la cama. La cercanía con el cuerpo de Jim le permitió notar los suaves temblores que recorrían los hombros de su amigo.

El espacio personal era algo que Bones siempre respetaba y obliga a los demás a respetar. A todos… menos a Jim. El muchacho había aparecido en su depresiva vida cómo un torbellino: le obligaba a seguirlo los fines de semana a tomar cervezas a cualquier bar que se le ocurriese, se interesaba por sus estudios en medicina, le escuchaba cuando necesitaba gritar que su ex esposa le negaba una llamada con Joana… a cambio de nada. Jim había sido el más fiel de los amigos sin pedir nunca nada a cambio. Tal vez había sido aquel hecho el que había impulsado a McCoy a permitir que Jim le llamase "Bones", a que pidiese ser su compañero de habitación, a que finalmente entrase en su espacio personal.

Por todo ello, McCoy se acercó sin reparo alguno a Jim y lo abrazó.

–Estoy aquí– dijo en voz alta el médico asegurándose de que todos los sentidos de Jim percibían su proximidad–. Calma.

Un sollozo se escuchó.

Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, McCoy tiró lentamente del padd que Jim mantenía aferrado contra su pecho. Al notar la pérdida un gemido brotó del pecho de Jim.

Bones no necesitó mirar el padd para saber que había estado viendo su amigo: las últimas grabaciones del USS Kelvin. Dejando en su mesita el padd, Bones volvió a abrazar a Jim, esta vez con más fuerza.

–Tranquilo, mañana será más soportable– los temblores se hicieron más intensos–. Trata de descansar.

Jim ahogó un grito contra la almohada.

Acariciando la cabeza del muchacho, Bones comenzó a recitar decena de palabras de aliento mientras le mecía, tal y cómo hacía con Joanna cuando esta acudía a su habitación presa del miedo de una pesadilla.

–No es justo– lloró Jim–. No es justo.

Y Bones nunca pudo estar más de acuerdo con él: No era justo que Jim pasase así cada uno de sus cumpleaños.

* * *

_Nota: Inicialmente, al escribir el fic, el capítulo final no iba a ser este. Sin embargo, cuando iba a subirlo sonó en mi reproductor "Labor of love", para quien no lo sepa es la tercera canción de la banda sonora de ST 2009 (o la quinta, dependiendo de la edición), una bellísima canción de Giacchino que acompaña la escena de final del USS Kelvin._

_Justo al escucharla retiré el capítulo original y lo sustituí por esté. La verdad es que no hay razón coherente, creo que simplemente estaba demasiado emocionada recordando el sacrificio del padre de Jim, esos últimos segundos de escena en la que se ve el Kelvin precipitándose contra la Narada y a Kirk despidiéndose de su mujer. Creo que ese es el hecho más importante en la vida de Jim, el que le ha marcado tal y cómo es, y creí necesario ponerlo cómo uno de sus secretos._

_Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes, ni tecnología propia de ciencia ficción que he empleado, me pertenece pues son obra del gran creador de la saga Star trek Gene Roddenberry, así cómo la base de la nueva saga es de ._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios :)_


	6. Capitulo extra

_Nota: wyranah-ST2009 me preguntó por el capítulo que había retirado para subir el final del fic. Pues bien, se trataba de esta pequeña escena que, por su petición, he subido._  
_Espero que os guste._

* * *

Feliz Cumpleaños

La tripulación del Enterprise constaba de cuatrocientas personas procedentes de la mayor parte de planetas del universo conocido. Se trataba de una de las tripulaciones de la flota estelar más extensas y, sin embargo, alguien en la nave parecía recordar el cumpleaños de cada uno de ellos pues el día de su aniversario aparecían sobre sus camas un detalle: una flor, un chocolate, una foto sacada en algún momento incierto y que tenía al cumpleañero por protagonista… durante muchas semanas los que iban a cumplir años se mantuvieron alerta para tratar de encontrar a la persona que era capaz de recordar todas las fechas.

Pero nunca lo consiguieron.

Todo cambió el día del aniversario del Kelvin.

Chekov tenía una misión muy importante y era encontrar a su capitán. En el aniversario de la destrucción del Kelvin, Jim tendía a desaparecer. Pero Chekov sabía que Kirk no podía estar lejos de ingeniería, tal y cómo Scotty le había dicho minutos atrás. Subió hasta los últimos niveles y se encontró al capitán acurrucado entre dos tuberías, leyendo un libro cuyo título no alcanzó a ver.

–Kepitan, perdone qui li moleste.

–Chekov– Jim estaba confundido–. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

–Eso no tiene importianza siñor– armándose de valor, el alférez se cuadró ante él–. Siñor, me veo in la obligación di pidirle qui mi acompañie. Nicisito qui rivise los datos qui estamos risibiendo in il puente.

Jim pareció dispuesto a replicar pero tomó aire y se puso en pie.

–Vayamos pues– dijo saliendo de su escondite–. ¿Qué estamos recibiendo?

–Si trata de comunicaciones prisidente de la sircanía de Orion. In ellos parisin transmitirse mensajes codificados.

–¿Klingons?

–No lo sabemos siñor. La teniente Uhura está ya trabiajando sobre ellos.

Salieron de ingeniería y llegaron a las cercanías del puente. Antes de entrar, Chekov se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la sala de descanso que antecedía al puente.

–Siñor. Io sé qui hoy es su cumpliañios.

–¿Qué…?

–Todos nosotros himos tinido un rigalo il día di nuestro cumpliañios. Crio quí usted es il único de todos nosotros qui no ha tenido il mismo regalo. Así qui permítanos qui nosotros seamos quienes recuerden hoy el suyo.

Chekov abrió la puerta y un sinfín de felicitaciones se escucharon. Jim se encontró a sus compañeros bajo una gran pancarta de cumpleaños. Tomando aire, Jim entró en la sala.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas de celebración, pero la sala seguía bastante llena. Aprovechando un momento de relax, Jim fue hacia una de las mesas a tomar para tomar un vaso de refresco.

McCoy se acercó a él.

–¿Qué tal estás?

–Sorprendido, nunca me hubiera esperado una fiesta sorpresa.

–De eso se trata.

–La verdad es que no sé cómo se te ha ocurrido.

–Yo no he tenido nada que ver, te lo aseguro. Creo que Sulu y Chekov sospechaban que tú eras el ángel guardián de los cumpleaños. Uhura planteó la idea de la fiesta. Shock se encargó de coordinar todos los turnos y Scotty de planificar la fiesta.

–¿Y todo… por mi?– preguntó Jim con un hilo de voz.

El médico le palmeó la espalda y le ofreció una sonrisa.

–Es extraño que, con lo que tú te preocupas por todos, no comprendas por que los demás se preocupan por ti– apretó su hombro–. Espero que esto te sirva para entender que además de mi, que voy detrás de ti por todo el universo remendándote, tu tripulación no está dispuesta a que pases un día más a solas.

Y a pesar de que la emoción le impedía hablar, Jim sonrió a Bones agradecido, sabedor de que, a pesar de todos los problemas que habían sufrido en los últimos tiempos, en la tripulación del Enterprise estaba su familia.


End file.
